The present application relates to the game of golf and more particularly to golf training equipment and related methods of using golf training equipment.
The game of golf is very popular and many training aids have been developed for players to practice off of the golf course. The problem with most training aids, however, is that they do not properly represent the playing conditions on the golf course. Rather, they present a sterile practice environment that does not necessarily prepare a player for the variety of play on the course. Accordingly, there is a need for training aids that better represent true variability of conditions on the course.